One of the Greatest Lessons in Life is Acceptance
by LovetobeFaith
Summary: sequel to No one said change would be easy... Faith just told Draco that she's pregnant how will the couple react and what further awaits them down the line?  It's a trilling story that will have you wanting more! R&R please! :D
1. Chapter 1:Unexpected Reactions

_**A/N: So guys this is a **__**sequel**__** to the No one Said Change Would be easy… so read that first! Anyway here you go! Please REVIEW! :D Thank you all who encouraged me to write a sequel to it! (especially B and all my magnificent reviewers and readers!) I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH! :D  
><strong>_

I stared down at the tiled floor as I wait for Draco's reaction. I waited… and waited… but not a sound escaped from Draco. I finally looked up at him to see him leaning against the wall with his mouth in a single tight line and creased brows.

"Draco?" I said in a voice that seemed tinier than the miniature bathroom. No answer, so I repeated his name once more… he didn't move a single inch.

I wonder what he's thinking… Maybe I should the Legillimency spell on him.

I concentrated real hard, trying to remember everything Snape had done to use it on me during my Occlumency lesson. I concentrated on reaching into his mind and seeing everything; I felt a spasm of electricity go through my brain and sent me shooting to the wall. I fell to the floor in a heap.

"Faith?" said Draco as I heard him rush to me. I felt his hand on me while he brought me up to a sitting position. "What did you do?"

"… I… I… I tried to use Legillimency on you…" I stammered.

He sighed with a small chuckle. "Luv… Auntie Bella taught me how to do Occlumency without thinking about it at all. You must've hit my mental wall,"

"Bloody Hell, Draco… why don't you talk to me before I do something as stupid as that?" I replied, "Oh and it's also nice to know that you refer to your mad dead aunt as Auntie Bella,"

"Old habits die hard," he retorted simply.

"So… is that it?" I asked after a silence.

"Is what it?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Merlin Draco!" I got up from the ground in a huff. I'm glad that when I hit the wall it was my back and not my stomach. "Great way to avoid a subject!" I closed the bathroom door and locked it with my wand. "Now, you're going to deal with this head on… no more running from your problems,"

Draco leaned on the sink with both of his hands, looking at me intensely through the mirror.

"I think we should keep the baby," he said at last.

Now it was my turn to fall into a stunned silence.

"Faith?" Draco came up to me and waved his hand in front of my face. "Fae?"

"I thought you'd want to get rid of it!" I exclaimed as I flung my arms in exasperation.

"It's against my morals and- never mind."

"So? I'm not _ready_ to settle down! There's so much I want to do! I want to be an auror and live my life… explore things… places!"

"Faith! You don't have a choice! You can't do abortions,"

"Correction: you can't do abortions in the Wizarding world… but in the Muggle world… that's another story…"

"Please! Do this for me!"

I looked at him awestruck. "Says the guy who wouldn't even speak about it a couple of minutes ago!"

"My head wasn't clear… I want to have a child with you… please… please do this for me, Fae,"

"Why, Draco?" I asked, flustered.

"Because… I don't know! I just _feel_ like it's the right thing to do!"

"And that feeling has served you well? Since when? I feel like that this is a bad idea and we need to live a little before we make huge life changing decisions like this together,"

"Well I'm glad that we're doing one thing right in this situation." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"What?"

"Communicating," he retorted. "Faith… I really do think we should have a child, don't worry I'll take care of her… I swear! You can go off and be an auror, I just have this feeling right here," he lay his hand delicately on my heart, "that it's what we have to do and that this is the perfect moment to do so… please… please… baby… do this for me..."

"I'll think about it," I said before I unlocked the door and rushed out of the hotel room, grabbing my bag in the process.

_I just need to think…_

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please review and I'll post asap! Also check out my Adventure Time! And my Why me? And my AWESOME The Truth behind the face **

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWWWWWW**


	2. Chapter 2: A Small Chat

_**A/N: OHMIGOD! I FORGOT I WROTE A SECOND CHAPTER TO THIS. Its been ready since the beginning of December! I've been so wrapped up with Why me and adventure time EEKKKK SOOORRRYYY! Here you go! Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! They really inspired me to keep trudging through. I hope you like this chapter! And make sure to check out my other stories! :D Enjoy!**_

I need to sort my thoughts… why is Draco so eager to start a life with me? It's not like this relationship will last… well I hope it does… but I don't want to ruin our blooming relationship with something as heavy as a kid. Maybe I should… then it'll make him happy. But aren't I supposed to be happy too? Who says a kid won't make me happy?

I kept thought about it over and over again, the same notions kept repeated over and over in my head. I finally stopped at an old stone fountain. I looked in the water, letting my fingers drag across it the surface of the cool water. It felt good on my hot skin.

Should I? Shouldn't I? I don't believe I should... even though it probably would be nice to have a small bundle that's me and Draco put together. Oh... Maybe I should. Just for Draco... And then I can start my Auror training... but everyone will be ahead of me... I like to be first. I clutched my head with my hands and clenched my eyes shut as thoughts crashed into me.

I can't be selfish. Don't we need to repopulate anyway? What better way to? But I don't want to bend to the Ministry's needs... again. I'm done. I don't want it... this vile creature that will tear my life apart before my eyes.

But babies aren't vile... They just smell bad sometimes... most times. I've read lots of books on it... but all pregnant women seem to be glowing. Maybe I should have the child, then be done with it. But that would be so mean! I don't want one of my own children to be orphaned.

I groaned in frustration, "Bloody hell!"

"Are you okay, madame?" said a tiny adorable voice from my side. I turned to see the sweetest little boy with a brown beret.

"Yes I am, sweetie," I said in a cooing voice, the child seemed to draw me in.

"But you just made a sad sound..." I picked the kid up and put him on my lap.

"It's because I have to face a hard decision," I explained. I don't know why I'm telling him this, but it's probably the fact that I'll never see him again and that he's so endearing that I am...

"de-ci-sion?" he tried to pronounce the word with a frown on the word.

"Oui!" I said, using one of the few words I know in French.

"Oh! Alors tu parles le français?" He asked excitedly.

'Er… ' I said…. 'Just a few words,'

"Oh... okay, madame," he said with an encouraging smile, "Why is this de-ci-sion so haaard to make?"

So I explained to the child everything that's been going through my head ever since I left Draco, the child nodded his head and screwed up his face into a thinking face.

"Well, madame, I think you should have a baby," the kid's small chubby hand patted my stomach delicately.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, madame, I think that you secretly want a baby,"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because, madame"

"Because what?"

"It's in your heart," the child moved his hand from my stomach to my heart. "And a baby is nice,"

"Thank you, kind sir," I smiled. It did feel good to hold someone so small in my arms.

"It was nice to meet you, madame, but now I have to go back to my maman,"

"She must be worried about you," I said as I placed the child down, "What's your name?"

"Pierre- Luc," he responded, flashing me his cute dimples, "A revoir madame!"

"Au revoir, Pierre-Luc!" I waved as I watched him disappear in the busy cobblestone streets of Paris.

I probably should've offered to walk him home... what if he gets in trouble... or worse: hurt? I should follow him... but I can't even locate him. I could probably use the Point me spell... but I can't risk Muggle detection. I had no choice but to make my way back to the hotel. I found Draco sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Draco-" I began in a calm voice.

"Faith," he said, "I didn't mean to pressure you or anything. You don't have to have the baby; we'll go to the abortion center tomorrow"

"Draco" I tried to say.

"No no!" he cut me off as he jumped off the bed with a start. "It was wrong for me to say those things, when it was obvious that you didn't I'm sorry,"

"I met someone," I said suddenly.

His eyes widened, "We can work this out... you don't have to ditch me for a frenchie baguette guy!"

"No! I used the wrong words! He's young," I tried to explain.

"So you decided to become a cougar?" he said exasperated.

"NO! I MET A LITTLE BOY AT THE FOUNTAIN AND WE TALKED!"

"Merlin... you didn't need to yell..."

I face palmed.

"Apparently I did seeing as you can't listen for shit," I put my hands on my hips.

"Says the girl from last year," he smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Okay okay.. so what did you and this little boy talk about?"

"Pierre-Luc," I corrected.

"So this boy has a name?"

"Yes... I just said it... its Pierre-Luc,"

"I was being sarcastic,"

"Good for you,"

"Anyway, so what did you guys talk about?"

So I explained to Malfoy my whole conversation with Pierre-Luc.

"So you're going to have this baby on a toddler's advice?"

I thought about it, "Well... yes... but our conversation just made me think of something... life isn't about being best at being an auror, what matters to me the most is you and our future together... and I'd love to create something with you,"

He smiled- such a lovely image- creating hot shivers to go through my veins. He pulled me close. "You won't regret this at all, my love; it'll be the best choice you'll ever make,"

"No, the best choice I ever made was to give you a second choice,"

His smile grew bigger and bigger before he pressed his lips to mine in a fierce kiss, embezzling me in happiness.

He pulled a mere inch away, I could feel the warmth of his sweet breath on my visage "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

Our heads both whipped towards the phone beside the bed.

"I'll get it," I giggled, he chased me and we fought for the phone as it rang.

"Hello?" I said once it was firmly in my hands. Draco still had a smile, which made me smile. I swiped at a strand of my hair in my face... that made him laugh. I stuck out my tongue at him. I felt extremely mature right there.

"Bonjour, iz this Mademoiselle Potter?" said the male voice in a heavy French accent.

"Yes," I glanced at Draco and he was silently drumming on my thigh with his fingers. "She's speaking,"

"We have a veery emportant call from Meester Potter from England,"

"Pass him through, please,"

"Have a nice call,"

"Faith?" said Harry's voice urgently.

"Yes?" I said slightly annoyed... this better be important.

"... There's something wrong with Danica,"

"What? She doesn't know how to dust the bookcase again?"

"No... George came home last night to find her in a heap on the floor,"

"What happened?"

"She chose to end her life," he gulped.

"Are you sure this isn't some practical joke?" I asked, grasping for straws.

"She left a note," he explained.

"What did it say?"

"Just come home and see for yourself," he said sadly.

I hung up the phone after bidding goodbye to my older brother.

"What's a matter?" Draco asked as he grasped my hands in his.

"Danica... she's dead, I said as I swallowed my tears.

_**A/N: SO here's another chapter... good things and bad things have happened... hmmm R&R for the next chapter!**_


End file.
